


Chocolate And Wings

by Gondolin (orphan_account), sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gondolin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an extraordinaire baker and owns a very successful pastry shop: his delicious creations - along with the help of his nerdy little brother Castiel - introduced him to the human that stole his heart, Dean Winchester. This is written for the Debriel Mini Bang on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate And Wings

**Author's Note:**

> **Acknowledgements** : First and foremost to our lovely artist, [candyandpie](http://candyandpie.livejournal.com/) (it was such a pleasure working with you!). Here's [the awesome banner](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/11-caw.jpg) she made for us.  
> Then a big thank you to [chef_geekier](http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/) for stepping in as a beta (You're awesome! :)) and to our personal cheerleader [weeping_ice](weeping-ice.livejournal.com) who partecipated in the major freak out that was writing this minibang! XD  
> Last but not least, thanks to the mods of [debriel_mini](http://debriel-mini.livejournal.com/) for organizing this amazing challenge!
> 
> Oh, and here's some visual of how the shower in Dean and Gabriel's house might look like: [1](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/debriel_dinuovo.jpg) and [2](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/debriel_shower.jpg).

Gabriel glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. He had been experimenting with a new recipe for hours after the pastry shop had closed, glad to have the kitchen all to himself for once and now he realized that it was later than he expected. Well, he _should_ have expected it, since every time he and the cocoa powder were alone together weird things happened to time. 

Gabriel took off the large jacket that covered his wings to prevent feathers from going into his precious sweets. It was quite hot, but being the one setting the rules didn't mean he was above them. Not that there were many others he could apply this particular rule to: there was only another angel working with him, and together they were probably the only two of their kind doing that job. Other angels usually kept to themselves, avoided mixing with the humans and, above all else, avoided manual work like the plague, like creating things was something to be ashamed of, instead of proud. But Gabriel was different. He had made his own decisions, started his business, and also earned a few praises in some specialized journals - and some very nasty comments from the powerful gastronomic critic Lucy Fer. Gabriel maintained that Miss Fer hated him personally and that he didn't care about her reviews because they were biased, but the truth was, she scared the crap out of him.

Gabriel wiped his hands on the apron and looked at the little dark chocolates cooling on the table. He was really satisfied of the result, which was sure to earn him forgiveness for being _again_ late for dinner again. After all, it was with sweets that he first attracted Dean. The thought brought a smile on his lips. He liked to think that chocolate had acted like a spell, but the truth was that he had to fight his way to Dean's heart. His mate wasn't an easy person, in any sense. 

Speak of the devil... Gabriel heard the noise of that crazy muscle car of his stopping in front of the back door, which he immediately opened.

"Hi," he greeted Dean with his best smile, leaning on the door frame.

Dean stepped closer, looking smugly at him with a lopsided smile on his face. “Don't tell me you forgot.”

“You crazy? Of course not,” Gabriel shrugged, pretending to be offended by Dean's insinuation. There was no way Gabriel forgot when Dean was having his nights off and he was supposed to pick him up from work.

Dean arched an eyebrow, looking skeptical. “And you're explaining your work clothes – how?”  
Gabriel crossed his arms to his chest and wiggled his eyebrows. “I had this crazy and dirty idea to have kinky sex in my kitchen.” Which was in part true, as he thought about ravaging Dean in his workplace many, many times. 

A light of interest brightened Dean’s eyes at the invitation, he put a hand near Gabriel's head, leaning forward and letting the few inches he had on his mate to show. “Lead me in, then.”

“Then I'll have my kinky sex? Jeez, if I'd know you were this easy, I'd have suggested it long time ago!” He placed both of his hands against Dean's chest, welcoming him with a real kiss. 

Dean's mouth opened immediately and Gabriel felt a refreshing sense of contentment washing away his long and exhausting day at work. They had lived together for a long time, sharing an apartment and a relationship that went over their initial expectations, now filled with the promise of forever, but even if a kiss like this should be part of their acquired domesticity, it still had the power to unbalance everything, just because it was Dean’s.

Gabriel crashed their mouths together, deepening the kiss, now eager to have Dean's fingers unlacing the strings of his work uniform and freeing his white wings; he wanted nothing else than to be naked and have his mate's skin bare under his hands for him to touch, caress, pinch and lick. 

He pulled away slightly, giving Dean an impatient look. “So, wanna do something to unleash the full-Gabriel-experience?”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he didn’t appear flustered, just amused at Gabriel’s antics. “You don’t need to ask.”

“I remember, now. You’re the one with a wing kink.” Gabriel chuckled. “That’s why I liked you.”

“Stop being a smartass and turn around.”

“Yes, sir!” Gabriel replied in mockery, giving Dean his back and waiting impatiently his mate to let his wings free. 

After a few seconds, Dean started to curse. “And here I thought undressing a guy would make things easier for me...”

“Sorry, Dean-o, it's like unwrapping a gift!”

“Some sort of gift you are,” he shot back, unlacing the strings on his mate's back until he could take off the whole thing.

Gabriel turned around, cupping Dean's cheek and caressing the stubble on the jaw with his thumb. He leant forward, kissing him deeply, in the way he knew he could make Dean's knees weak. He was rewarded almost immediately, when Dean took his jacket off and began to strip off his shirt. When Dean’s chest was finally bare, Gabriel's attention focused to his perky nipples, tugging one of them between his index finger and thumb, while he claimed again Dean's lips, swallowing his yelp of surprise. 

One of the many things he loved about Dean's body was how sensitive it was and how he couldn’t mask unbridled reactions at the right touch and caress or how he simply melted when Gabriel pushed the right buttons. As a matter of fact, Dean's surprise quickly turned into excitement, making him arching against Gabriel's chest, looking for more friction.

“Easy tiger,” Gabriel whispered against his lips. He pushed the other man against the counter, careless of all the ingredients that were still on it. On the contrary, the idea of Dean bent over the counter where Gabriel spent most of his days working on his new creations, in the kitchen where his colleagues were warned to be careful and spotless at every occasion, was really turning him on. “Turn and bend over the counter.”

Dean shot him a dirty look, half amused and half aroused. “Really?” But he didn't wait for an answer, he just turned around, putting both elbows on the kitchen top, resting on them while he parted his feet, giving Gabriel one of those unforgettable picture that would never been wiped out from his memory. It would probably be the first thing Gabriel will remember the day after, when he gets back to work and finds a dirty mess on the floor. Flour stains were a bitch to clean, but after what Dean'll give him in the next minutes, it would be worth it.

Dean looked at him over his shoulder with a witty grin, knowing exactly what the angel was thinking. “Wanna stare and do nothing?”

“No way in hell, Dean-o,” Gabriel put both his hands on Dean's hips, finding them a good support for his weight when he leant forward, reaching the neck and kissing the tender portion of skin. “How can I resist?”

“Well, you can't.”

“My point exactly.” Gabriel slid his hands in front of Dean's jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning him with no rush. He wanted to savor the moment, but when Dean pushed back, eager as always, he couldn’t resist further and gave him a little pat to the ass-cheek still covered with the cotton cloth. “It's fucking impossible.”

“Don't start with your games, now is not the time.” Dean was probably rolling his eyes right now, annoyed for Gabriel's foreplay when he wanted nothing else than have him pound him hard, skipping the appetizer.

“It's never the right time for you.” Gabriel chuckled against Dean's freckled back, inserting his hand into Dean's waistband and pulling the boxers down. He moved a little, scanning the counter in the search of the butter freshly cut from before, then he stretched his arm out. He dipped two fingers into the small bowl where the butter was now half melted.

“Can you blame me?” Dean was probably following his movements with his eyes, but his attention quickly drifted away when Gabriel angled his wings into touching Dean's right side with the tip of the feathers and inserted a finger into his hole, encountering just a small resistance. When the finger was all the way in, Gabriel thrust in and out, loosening the muscle with his slick finger, and crooking it inside, sending sparks of pleasure into Dean's body in the process.

“Gabriel!” He yelped and Gabriel felt a little smug, with Dean squirming under him from the work of one finger alone, pushing back and asking silently for more. "More!" Maybe not so silently.

In other circumstances, he would have Dean writhing a little more, but his lover let out such beautiful noises that Gabriel inserted another finger, starting to stretch the opening. Dean arched his back again, resting all his weight on his elbows and ducking his head down, his hands now clenching into fists. Gabriel bit his exposed neck, gaining a moan in response, muffled by the table, but still audible to the point that gave Gabriel the right push to pull the fingers out.

“Gab-”

“I've got you, big boy,” Gabriel breathed into his ear.

“Shut up and fucking do it.” Dean gasped as Gabriel slid in gently, shutting up instantly.

Gabriel rested his head on Dean's back, giving to the other man a moment to take a breath and get used to the intrusion. When Dean's breath started to be less ragged and his yelps appeared more like moans of pleasure, Gabriel pulled out and thrust all the way in. He set a steady rhythm, enjoying Dean's prolonged moan and the way he was half spread out on the counter, his cheek now in fact pressed against the cold and dirty surface.

When Dean clenched his internal muscles on the verge of the orgasm, Gabriel grabbed his hip tighter with one hand, keeping him in place, while he stretched out the other arm, smacking it against the counter, breathing hard. His wings replicated the movement, but due to the impressive wingspan, he knocked down the nearest receptacles, including a big bowl with the remainder of the melted chocolate he used for the sweets a while ago.

The dark chocolate spilled all over the counter, smearing the white fluffy feathers with it. He barely registered the entire deal, as he only felt the liquid dripping from the tips of his feathers, before the instinct of protecting his mate overpowered everything and he wrapped Dean in the soft and protective embrace of his wings.

Dean surprised him again, taking full advantage of his position, and he stretched out, licking the tip of his dirty feathers clean from the chocolate, passing his tongue along the rachis and pressing on the shaft, in a way that made Gabriel go crazy. He breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply, groaning, while he pounded Dean harder and harder, enjoying the suction on his feathers and the way Dean moaned loudly every time Gabriel pounded against his prostrate.

Dean came moaning like a whore and that made Gabriel follow at once, crying out in pleasure. Basking in the afterglow and trying to gain enough breath to be able to move away from his current position, still completely over Dean, he kissed his mate's sweaty shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. His wings were still smeared with chocolate and now that it started to dry, they itched. He considered asking Dean to keep cleaning (erotically) his ruffled feathers, but his mate still had ragged breath and shaky legs, so he straightened his back slowly, breaking Dean free from the lovely embrace and caressing Dean's sides with the tips of his feathers. He immediately missed the close contact with his mate - and the idea of not having him in his wings - but now that he stood, he could take a good look at Dean and enjoying the view.

“I have flour everywhere,” Dean raised his head, sputtering a little bit of flour and passing a hand over his mouth to clean himself. “I look like a fucking cupcake.” 

“You definitely have every kind of ingredient on you,” Gabriel's fingers trailed down Dean’s hips. “Flour, chocolate, butter.” He circled Dean's entrance, now sticky with come and slick with the home-made lube, with a flutter of touch. Dean breathed in sharply, his legs parting by their on accord. “But no, no cupcake. Maybe a chocolate pancake.” 

“Hilarious,” Dean's sass was part of his charm and Gabriel smiled cheerfully. He cupped Dean's cheeks with both hands, while kneeling down.

“Open your legs wider, come on.”

Dean obeyed immediately, even if he found hard to follow his mate's order, as his legs were still trapped and restrained in the underwear and the jeans around his ankles. “As much as I'd love to go for a second round –” 

Gabriel's mouth closed into Dean's hole, silencing his protests effectively. Dean returned pressing his face against the dirty counter, squirming incessantly under Gabriel's tongue work and the way he rimmed his hole, cleaning out the bitter-sweet taste of come and butter combined. He writhed, his brain completely shut to every kind of consideration or thought, lost in a spiral of lust and pleasure, loving how Gabriel's ministrations were reducing him to a whiny mess.

Gabriel's wings fluttered, announcing when he stood up and left his position between Dean's legs. He planted a trail of small kisses along the line of Dean's spine, then caressing his skin with his feathers, making his mate shiver in pleasure. When he reached Dean's nape, his mate turned around and Gabriel smiled, his eyes swelled for the love and the lust, because Dean after an orgasm was something absolutely perfect and re-fuckable, but also and foremost, because Dean's face looked carefree and happy and the heavy weight he seemed to have on his shoulders was gone.

Dean's lips were soft and hot against his and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to swallow him whole. Dean kissed him like he loved; hard, giving up part of himself and a promise of a future. Or maybe that was what Gabriel was looking in his kisses; the confirmation of their relationship and their future. He was one of those people who were looking for the right person to share a life with and now that he found him and he was his, Gabriel saw the other side of the coin and feared the possible loss. He knew that Dean had commitment issues - which was the main problem Gabriel had encountered when they met the first time - but after months Gabriel still had the irrational fear of losing everything in the blink of an eye. Since Gabriel was not _that_ kind of needy and insecure person, this behavior was saying a lot on about what Dean and their relationship meant for him.

“Don't even try,” Dean warned him, moving away from his lips for a split second.

“To do what?”

“To invent some kind of chick pastry-related nickname.”

“I'd never thought of that.”

Dean gave him a knowing look, before moving away from the counter and pushing Gabriel against it instead. The chef let him, without resisting, and when his back connected with the side of the table, his wings spread instinctively, flapping flour on the floor, all over the desk.

“Who is going to clean this mess?” Dean didn't really looked concerned, only curious. “There's no way I'm going to do something myself.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, big boy. I'd never asked you any kind of heavy lifting after an orgasm."

"What's supposed to mean?" Dean shoved him lightly, enough to have space for bend and pull his clothes on. "Anyway, your kitchen, your cleaning, dude."

"I'll do it tomorrow before everyone comes," Gabriel shrugged. "Or maybe I can convince the guys that we've just been robbed and the thieves had hot sex on our counter. You think they'll fall for it?"

Dean grinned, passing an arm over Gabriel's shoulders and tucking him against his side. The angel's left wing immediately wrapped Dean in a fluffy one-winged embrace, keeping him close. “Wanna head home?"

Home. That just one word made Gabriel overexcited just for the sound of it. It brought in his mind sense of happiness and peaceful domesticity, the beginning and the present of their relationship.

"Sure," he nodded, putting his clothes on. When Dean put his shirt on, Gabriel let out a mental sigh of disappointment, and Dean, like he actually read his mind, winked at him, telling him that they would be home soon and they could be messy again in no time.

They were halfway to the Impala, when Dean stopped abruptly, looking alternatively from Gabriel to his car and vice versa. In the end, he retrieved his leather jacket from the back seat and handed it over to his mate.

"What?"

“Don’t you dare get my baby all dirty.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me, Gabe. I’ll have your head if you ruin the upholstery.”

“And whose fault is that if I’m covered in chocolate and flour?” 

“You’re the one who fucked me in a kitchen.”

“No, you’re the one who came in here all sexy and…”

“Gabe,” Dean said, low and dangerous.

“Alright, alright!” Gabriel snapped. He took his apron and threw it on his shoulders to avoid getting the worst of the mess on Dean’s precious car.

God, he had food even in his hair. Sugar, judging by how sticky it got as soon as he touched it.  
“Next time you pull overtime and don’t even answer your freaking phone, you’re not getting any for a month.”

“Really, Dean? Think you could survive?” Gabriel asked, not really worried, “Besides, I’m not the only one working extra hours all the time.”

“It’s not all the time,” Dean protested, “Last week was an emergency, I had to look into it before they send the kid to an orphanage without even looking for his parents.”

“And the week before that, and the one before… Look, Dean, I’m not questioning what you do. I know how important your job is, and not just to you. Just don’t give me shit about a few more hours in the shop, okay?”

There was a short silence, then Dean nodded.

The rest of the drive home was pretty quiet. As they were parking, Dean looked at Gabriel with one of his best smiles, and asked: “You tired?”

“Hell no!”

As soon as they got inside, Dean started to undress.

Gabriel stopped him on the way to the bedroom. “Slow down, big boy, I-”

But Dean got a hold of his shirt and pinned him against a wall, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“And you, as usual, are talking too much and never listen. I was about to tell you why I stayed so long at the shop.”

“You mean before we shed your feathers all over the place?” Dean grinned.

“Don’t make me think about it, I still have to clean it up tomorrow.”

“I can help you, you know.”

“You’re never setting foot in my kitchen again, honey,” said Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows, “Or I’ll never be able to bake again without popping a boner.”

“Like you don’t do it already,” Dean smirked, “I’ve seen the way you look at your sweets.”  
Gabriel laughed, throwing his head back, eyes shining with mirth. “Yeah, yeah. But you know what else makes my mouth water?”

“Let me guess,” replied Dean, taking his shirt off.

“As I was saying…” he paused to give Dean’s bare chest a good look, “But I think you’re going to enjoy these as much as I enjoyed making them,” he added, handing him a little packet.

Dean tore through the package impatiently. When he smelled the chocolate, he made a little happy sound.

“You are, I might say, my muse. I created some of this new stuff for you. Wanna try them out?”

“Hell yeah. But you are still overdressed.”

Dean put the box on the bed and started to undress his mate.

“I can still smell chocolate all over you,” he teased, licking a stripe of exposed skin starting from Gabriel’s collarbone, “And honey, and…”

And then his mouth was busy sucking a mark on Gabriel’s hipbone, while his hands were undoing the zipper on his pants. When they were both undressed, they sat on the floor, the chocolates between them.

Gabriel beamed, picking the first one up. “This one is made with caramelized orange and… well, I can’t tell you all my secrets, can I?”

“Shut up and feed me.”

Gabriel obliged gladly. He held the chocolate bonbon to Dean’s mouth and watched as he devoured the thing.

“Yummy,” said Dean, with his mouth still full.

“You have to savour it slowly! It’s art, not junk food.”

“Yeah, whatever. Next one?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and picked up the next one. “This one’s with sherry.”

“Think I could get drunk on those?”

“You’d need a whole wagon.” 

Dean bit off half the bonbon, smearing his lips with chocolate. A drop of liquor rolled down his chin, and Gabriel couldn’t help but draw a sharp breath. Dean gave him a mischievous look and opened his mouth, showing the tip of his tongue.

Gabriel fed him the rest of the chocolate, watching Dean licking his lips. He caressed those lips with his thumb and then drew closer to clean the trace of sherry on his chin with his mouth. He tasted the sweet liquid and Dean’s skin, slightly rough with five o’clock shadow. Dean put his hands on Gabriel’s cheeks and let him kiss his jaw, his lips, his neck, and that spot behind his ear that felt oh so good.

“You got some more?” Dean asked, a little breathless.

“Come and get it.”

Gabriel took the last bonbon out of the box and took it in his mouth. Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. There had been a time when he would have scoffed and called this girly, but there were a lot of bad habits Gabriel had passed him. And, man, did he enjoy this. Every minute of it. He had never been one to settle down, but banging a chef had its perks. And the chef in question was pretty fucking hot, with his golden hair which he loved getting all messy, his hazel eyes, now closed, and his wings that he could hang onto when they kissed or fucked.

His wings, still smeared with chocolate, flour and whatnot.

“We still need a shower, you know?”

“Who says we can’t juggle?” Gabriel proposed, standing up and heading for the bathroom.  
Dean enjoyed the view of that glorious, naked ass for a few seconds before getting up himself. His gaze wandered up, to Gabriel’s back and to his wings, feathers all ruffled from their previous activities.

Their shower was big enough to fit six people… or an angel with six feet wingspan. It had sprays on each wall so that the water hit you from every direction. It came handy when Gabriel had to wash his wings without Dean’s help. Something that happened with incredible rarity, considering how much Dean enjoyed grooming his wings.

“Not fair…” mumbled Gabriel. He was sitting on the shower’s floor, already reduced to a boneless heap by Dean’s careful ministrations.

“Man, it’s not my fault you start purring like a cat every time I touch your wings,” replied Dean, slowly caressing Gabriel’s back with one hand while the other was ruffling his feathers.

“It is,” Gabriel insisted.

“Oh, is it, now?” Dean whispered, and then leaned in to lay a series of butterfly kisses on the line where the wing joined the flesh.

“Bite me!” snapped Gabriel.

Dean did. He then started to lick his way from the wing joint to the white mess, getting a mouthful of feathers, sometimes reaching to the flesh beneath with the tip of his tongue.

Gabriel moaned and cursed and wiggled. “What then, you gonna clean my up with your tongue and _I_ am the cat?”

His mate didn’t even care to answer, he just opened the spray of the shower, soaking them both. He took the soap and started cleaning Gabriel’s wings and hair, humming under his breath. He had hot water running on his back and tights, and his hands buried wrist deep in a white, fluffy heaven.

“You’re singing Stairway to Heaven? Seriously?”

Dean yanked a little on a feather, shutting Gabriel up, at least for the moment.

When Dean’s attention went back to his wing joints, Gabriel tossed his head back, and Dean stole a little bite at his neck, while one of his hands went around Gabriel’s hips, holding him against him, feeling him against his chest and making him feel his hardness.  
Gabriel growled and turned around, grabbing Dean’s waist and yanking him up with him to sit on the shower stool. He had protested so much at first, thinking it was something only old people would install in their shower, but then Dean had pouted (with his pink, pink lips, so soft, and… Gabriel was easily distracted, what could he say?) and shot his “I’m too cute to be denied anything” look at him, and Gabriel had given up. As it turned out, it wasn’t at all a bad idea, although the angel was quite sure this wasn’t the use it had been designed for.

_This_ being a lot of sex (if you catch my drift).

Dean hauled himself up from his lap just enough to then impale himself on Gabriel’s cock in one swift motion. They both moaned into each skin.

“Still so loose…” Gabriel noticed, and then licked the shell of Dean’s ear, cutting out whatever protest his mate might have. He let a hand wander to where their bodies were joined. He circled Dean’s hole with a finger, feeling his own erection slide in and out.

“Always ready for me, aren’t you?” he went on, thrusting his hips up.

Dean dig his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders and arched his back. “Right… right there!”

“Yes, god, you’re so hot like this,” Gabriel rambled on, incapable of keeping his mouth shut, as always when he was buried balls deep into his mate. “So hot spread out like this…”

“Why don’t you shut up and fuck me harder?” Dean breathed out. He tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and pulled.

Gabriel bit his neck and sped up his pace, making Dean cry out in pleasure.  
While they were coming down from their high, the water washed the sweat and come from their bodies. Dean rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulders, letting his mate caress his back. Post orgasmic bliss was almost the only thing that could convince Dean to cuddle without protest.

After a while they stood up. Dean dried himself off and headed back to the bedroom. He was facing away from the door, looking for a clean pair of underwear in the mess that was their room, so when a spray of water hit him he jumped.

“You asshole!”

Gabriel smiled, fluttering his wings and getting some more water on Dean. “Sorry.”

“You will be!” Dean launched himself at him, tackling him into the bed.

They struggled, but not for long, both too tired to really put much effort into the fight, until Dean had Gabriel pined up against the mattress.

“Okay, I’ll let you win this one,” said the angel.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now turn around.”

“Wanna have another round?”

“God no, Gabe. I’m way too tired for that. Your mind is even dirtier than mine, how is that even possible?”

“Well, I excel in so many things…”

“Excel in shutting up for a sec, please. Your wings are in such a state right now, they look like you just flew over from the other side of the world.”

“Or like I just had some pretty epic sex with my very own, awesome, amazing…” Gabriel nuzzled Dean’s neck, holding him close.

“Enough with the sweet talk, you’re giving me cavities.” 

“Aw, you never let me indulge a little,” Gabriel protested, but did as asked.

As Gabriel was lying flat on his stomach, his wings spread out all over the bed, Dean thought he might let him be all sweet and cute. One day. Maybe. It wasn’t like Dean didn’t know these things already. He was his bonded mate, after all, which was something less and yet more than being married. They lived together, they invited each other’s families (or what was left of it) for Sunday dinners, drove each other to work when Gabriel’s old Mustang died on him, hell, Dean even let him drive the Impala sometimes. It was just Dean’s old habit of toughening up against sentiments that he wasn’t able to shake off too easily.

It was that habit that held him back when he first met Gabriel. He thought he’d never allow anyone too close, not after all the disappointments life had given him. He was content where he was: on speaking terms with Sammy (sleeping on his couch, actually, a “temporary living situation” that had been going on for more than a year), and a job he loved. A job that had been his bridge towards reconciliation towards Sam, who had been so pleased when Dean had chosen to believe in himself enough to get a degree to finally work in the social services as he had always wanted.

And then Gabriel fell out of the sky, ruining all his plans for a quiet life.

Dean started massaging his shoulders to get him to relax, and Gabriel sighed.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to hear it, you know?” he said “I knew from the start how you were. This doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying, though.”

“Yeah, I know how persistent you can be.”

They had met through their respective little brothers. Their little nerd brothers, who had met each other in the faculty library. Then Castiel had taken Sam to Gabriel’s, and Sam had started bringing home sweets for Dean. At first it was little things, but one day he had come home with an apple pie that was what sex would have tasted like if it could be baked and Dean had asked for the address of the pastry shop.

“Like you didn’t get anything good out of it.”

“I did,” Dean admitted easily, “And so did you.”

He slowly smoothed out the feathers that were sticking in every direction, and Gabriel closed his eyes, head resting on his arms.

Then Dean started massaging the base of his mate’s wings, where the oil glands were. It had been different at first, back when Dean was still trying to pull off the no-strings-attached-sex routine. He didn’t even touch Gabriel’s wings, back then, even if he wanted to, if his hands were itching for it. It was too intimate, something only family members and bonded mates could do. Gabriel wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who wanted to wait for the right one, he had fooled around quite a bit. But when he had met Dean, he hadn’t let himself be fooled by the other’s attitude. He had wanted more, and he had been determined to get it. Cooking had been a good start. Sure as hell it had caught Dean’s attention.

“Yep,” Gabriel mumbled sleepily, “Real good.”

Dean’s hand kept moving on his wings, slow and deliberate. He went back to the oil glands and Gabriel huffed out a breath, trembling slightly underneath the touch. As Dean coated his fingers in oil, Gabriel smelled the air and smiled.

“Mine,” he said, and then again, “Mine.”

Dean huffed and continued with his work, feather by feather, touching gently all over the white surface.

When Gabriel was fast asleep, Dean whispered: “Yours. All yours,” and then tucked himself under one of Gabriel’s wing, using it like a blanket, and slid closer to him.


End file.
